Gravity extended version
by 007bond287
Summary: During New Moon. Bella takes part in a talent show after Edward leaves her. When he shows up she tries to forget about him and moves to Jacksonville, what will he do to get her back and earn her forgiveness? Extended version of my one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sara Bareilles.

It was the night of the dreaded talent show. _Great,_ I thought to myself. I didn't _want_ to go to this thing, but Charlie told me that if I refused to do this then I might have to go back to Renee's place in Jacksonville. I still hadn't decided if I actually wanted to or not, but I knew that I did want to have a choice, so I agreed.

Three weeks ago I had just gotten out of my so called "zombie mode" as Charlie had so kindly put it. I spent every day of those three weeks with Jacob Black. Jake was my best friend, he has always been there for me, not like _him_. _He_ left me. I cringed, it was still hard to think about him.

I snapped my head up as Mr. Banner walked up onto the stage, pretending to be interested. _I don't want to do this,_ I was repeating inside my head over and over again, straight through Jessica's dance performance.

Everyone started to applaud as she gave her bow and skipped off the stage. I crossed my fingers in hope that I wouldn't be next.

"The next person up will be singing a song called _Gravity! _BELLA SWAN!

Great. I was never one to be that lucky.

I stood up and straightened my floral skirt. Angela and I went shopping for outfits to wear at the show and I was somehow persuaded to wear a _skirt_. Thankfully, I found one that was a long, black and blue, floral skirt. I added a long-sleeve, blue shirt. Over it, I put on a black vest with a blue flower in its pocket. (AN: check out the link on my profile.)

I slowly walked up the stairs and onto the stage. I looked out at the audience when my eyes caught an all too familiar pair of golden orbs. _Edward, _I almost fainted right there from shock. Then I remembered what he had said to me. _ If he thinks I'm going to fall into his arms he has another thing coming._

I gave the cue to start and took a deep breath in. The music started to play and I took the microphone and stared into Edward's eyes.

_Let's do this. _ And with that thought I began to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

He'll always have a place in my heart, I will always love him, but it isn't enough anymore.

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

'We're leaving,' he said.

'_We?"_

'_My family and I," he told me._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

I looked at him with tear-filled eyes as I sang the next lines, the lines that I think about every day since the day he left me.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

'_I can't lose control with you'_

'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'_

'_What a stupid lamb' _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

He's staring at me, his mouth hanging open. If I weren't about to cry my eyes out and forget the ending of the song, I would have felt proud that I had actually managed to shock the famous Edward Cullen.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on_

_The ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down _

_You're keeping me down_

He kept shaking his head back and forth and whispering something under his breath. His lips seemed to be forming one word: No.

He didn't believe me.

…_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

He told me it would be as if he had never existed.

He was wrong.

But I'm going to try to get off of my knees and live my life, and hope that the path I take to forget about him won't bring me back to where I started. I realized that I needed a way to make him understand, and if he wasn't going to listen to my song, I was going to have to show him some other way.

I'll do whatever I can to make him understand.

The next day I booked a plane ticket to Jacksonville.

A/N: So, please tell me what you thought of it. I will add more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I did it.

I finally did it.

I was currently standing outside Charlie's house, waiting for Charlie to get back from work so I could say my goodbye to him. This was the day I was going to leave Forks behind me and move in with Mom and Phil, in Jacksonville. Anyway, I missed the warm weather, and a new school may help me get over certain…_things_.

_No, stop think about him,_ I told myself.

I really had to stop thinking about _him_, but ever since last week, the talent show, I just couldn't stop questioning myself if this was the right thing to do. Well, I know one thing at least, Charlie definitely thought me moving to Jacksonville once he discovered a few facts.

FLASHBACK

'They're back,' I told Charlie as I was making breakfast for him. It was two days after the talent show, Charlie knew of me moving back in with Mom already.

'_Who is?' he asked me, taking a large gulp of his morning coffee. _

'_The Cullens,' I answered, in a monotone voice. I didn't want to explain that much, I could see Charlie got the picture._

'_Oh, well, they've got a lot of nerve coming back here after they just disappeared on you like that.' He walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen that held supplies like flashlights, batteries, and the always handy…pepper spray. _

'_Dad…' I warned him, he better not be hoping that I bring that with me again, but I kept my mouth shut as he opened the drawer, grabbed the spray, and handed it to me. I took it, I didn't want to fight in my last days here._

'_Thanks, you'll never know when you need it' I knew that he added a silent Edward onto the end of that sentence, but I was glad he didn't say it out loud._

'_My plane leaves on Friday, so I should get packing,' I told him, trying to get out of the=is awkward situation. He nodded and smiled happy that I had changed the subject and more so that I was going to be away from him in less than five days._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ever since _he_-no _Edward, _I reminded my self, _fearing a name just means that it will take you even longer to get over the heartbreak, do not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is still on your mind._

I felt like I was that girl from Harry Potter who said "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," but that girl was right. If I don't even have the strength to speak his­-_Edward's_ name in my _mind_, then how am I going to have the strength to get over him?

I was determined to get him out of my head and away from my sight.

_I just hope he doesn't follow me…_

_A/N: I hoped you liked it, sorry it's short, but I needed an intro into the story. Tell me if you liked it, I would love to hear what your ideas are, because I really don't know exactly where I'm taking this story yet.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I exited the plane the heat of Florida hit me. Usually this would be comforting, after my childhood in Phoenix, but this definite change of weather would take some getting used to.

I walked through the tunnel to the gate slowly, letting people pass me. I didn't understand why the hurrying, most just hurry then wait at baggage claim for another thirty minutes. When I walked past the one of those airport stores I walked in and bought a bottle of water, if Jacksonville was anything like Phoenix, I knew I would need it.

As I was paying I dialed Phil's number on my cell, my mom just got a new phone, after dropping her last in the toilet, so she probably wouldn't know how to work for at least another two weeks, if she hasn't destroyed that one by then. The ringing stopped and Phil picked up.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey Phil, just wanted to call and say that my bad luck didn't crash or blow up the plane and I landed safely." He laughed, but I was only half joking. "Are you here?"

'_Yeah, we'll see you at baggage claim, kid.'_

"Okay, bye"

'See you soon'

I hung up and headed down to baggage claim. I saw them standing there, talking. When looked up and saw me, they waved and smiled. I smiled back and walked over.

After we hugged, talked, and got my checked bags, we headed to the car. Phil was going on about his new minor league baseball coach who worked them way too hard, that was about when I started to zone out. I got in the car and laid my head on the window. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were pulling into the driveway of our new house, I got my bags out of the car, with the help of Phil, and made my way to the front door. The house was fairly large, compared to Charlie's. It was a soft yellow color with black shutters and a brick chimney on the right side. It had a one-car garage, where Phil parked his new yellow jeep. I didn't care very much for jeeps, but thankfully Phil told me they would take me to a used car shop by the end of the week to get a car for myself.

Two Weeks Later…

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. I was running to get ready for school, I liked the new school, it was big and crowded and I was practically invisible. The cliques were obvious here and I was able to blend in quite nicely with the environment. Renee insisted I make a good first impression, so she decided to buy me a new red Volkswagen convertible. I grudgingly accepted it.

By the time 3 o'clock came I was worn out by information overload. I walked out to my car in the parking lot and drove home, it only took about 4 minutes to get from my house to school. But something familiar caught my eye and brought me to a screeching halt before I turned into the driveway.

A black motorcycle.

"JACOB?!"

AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! I had to move 700 miles away and didn't have Internet access for a LONG time. I almost died. I'm back in school now, but I'll try to keep updating whenever I can. Please leave a review, I love criticism and more ideas. Think of it this way, the more ideas I have, the sooner I'll update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, it makes me ecstatic thinking people are interested in my ideas and sharing some of their own!


End file.
